Naruto: The Black Lanterns Malestorm
by Carnage945
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is tired of being ignored by his parents in favor of his sisters. Forgotten, alone, and angry Naruto forges his own path set in complete darkness; Vowing that he will show everyone that he is better that his sisters, even if it means that he must become a master of death. parings undecided, Rated M for Violance and Language. Veiwers digression advised.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Raises

**Hello ladies and gentlemen of the Fanfiction universe, my name is CARNAGE. I'm new to this and this my first ever story and I need your help, I need your opinions on this story. Both good and bad, I need to know this if I ever hope to make good enough fanfiction for you, the people, to read so please do give your opinions on how I'm doing. Thank you all and have a wonderful day!**

"Naruto" talking

"_Monster" _thinking

"**NINGEN!" demon speech**

"**Damn Hairless Apes!"** **Demon thought**

**RASENGAN jutsu/ring**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Green Lantern**

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rises**

It was a dark and stormy night and the only sound that was herd over Konohagakura, was thunder and lightning. Everyone was snug in their bed and n sound was heard throughout the village. However one in particular was not in bed nor was he anywhere nears the feelings of safety and love. His name was Naruto Namikaze, and he, like always was alone and crying in a cave near the Hokage monument trying to get out of the rain, but also to heal what's left of his heart. You see, Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but they never pay attention to him along with the rest of the village, all in favor of his two sisters, Naruko and Narumi Namikaze, the containers of the yin and yang of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. Praised as heroes to the village all have seemed to be fine, however as the two girls got praised, Naruto was forgotten by everyone.

"Why is it always like this?" the 4 year old had sobbed into his knees. "Why am I the one to be forgotten while those two are praised? IT'S NOT FAIR DAMNIT!" Naruto had cried while he punched his small fist into the wall of the cave. Lightning flashed and thunder roared throughout the sky when he had shouted. Naruto the raised his head and looked at the sky as another bolt of lightning flashed throughout the sky, showing his face in an eternal scowl with tears in his eyes.

"Well no more! I will be seen, I will be heard, and I will prove to them all that I exist. Even if I have to kill everyone on this planet!" Naruto vowed with rage in his voice and his pained heart. Then a faint glow came from deeper in the cave, Naruto being the curious type decided to see what it was. It was a black lantern like they use in the coal mines. The lantern's glow brightened a bit before a black ring was floating in front of the lantern. The ring floated towards Naruto before Naruto heard a voice say.

**Naruto Namikaze of sector 2814, you have the power to bring massive death to the galaxy, you were destined to be a black lantern.**

The ring fell into Naruto's open hand and stopped glowing. Naruto then put the ring on his right ring finger and the Black Lantern's oath flashed into his head. As if he was in a trance Naruto lifted his hand and spoke the oath which seemed to be heard throughout the village because everyone heard a booming voice wake them from their slumber.

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The Darkness grows as all light dies,

We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, THE DEAD SHALL RISE!"

In a flash, Naruto's clothes had changed to black body armor with the black lantern's symbol in the chest plate. Naruto then grabbed the lantern and flew off into the night, to begin his training for the next 6 years.

**[Time skip]**

It's been 6 years since Naruto had left the village and everything was still the same, however there was one thing that had changed and that was that the Namikaze family hadn't been the same. Minato had been depressed and hadn't been sleeping at all since the day he found out that Naruto was missing; Kushina never smiled anymore and always had a complete look of sadness in her eyes; and the girls had gotten the worst of it, they missed their brother very much and were never happy. It seemed that Naruto had meant more to them then they realized. As the old saying went _'you never know what you have until it's gone' _and it was true. Even when they had realized what they did to him they were disgusted they were with themselves. We find the Namikaze family sitting in the living room of their home talking.

"I miss Naruto." Naruko said in sadness.

"We all do, princes. But I'm sure he might turn up eventually." Minato said trying to reassure his daughters. But his attempt had failed when he said "eventually".

"I know that we are sad about Naruto missing, but we need to keep strong knowing that Naruto will find his way back to us." Kushina said raising everyone's spirits.

**[Scene change: Gates of Konohagakura]**

Izumo and Kouhetsu _**[A/N: Please tell me if I spelled his name wrong]**_ were sitting at the guard station of the gates, board out of their minds. "Hey Izumo, how long do we have this kami-forsaken job for again? I feel like I'm gonna kill myself out of boredom." Kouhetsu said in the most annoyed voice he could do. Izumo forehead gained a huge vain for the 18th time that day and said in a voice that clearly stated _'if you ask that question one more time, I'm going to murder you'_ "Kouhetsu, FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME WE HAVE 3 MORE FUCKING MONTHS OF THIS FUCKING JOB! SO UNLES YOU ARE WILLING TO COMPLAINE TO HOKAGE-SAMA, WHILE HE IS STILL IN HIS DEPRESIVE STATE, THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Izumo screamed at him while his head grew to the size of a monster truck wheel and had fire blazing in his eyes. Kouhetsu shrunk in size and froze up in fear when Izumo yelled at him, that he decided to shut up and stay quiet at the risk of pissing off his partner.

In the distance a figure could be seen walking towards the village. He wore a crimson black trench coat with his hood up and wore a silver t-shirt and midnight black pants with a katana clipped to his back. He also wore blood red combat boots and a demonic looking mask attached to his face _**[A/N: think Ichigo's hollow mask minus the yellow eyes. Plus I don't own Bleach]**_ with his piercing ice blue eyes gazing upon the village he was walking to. This was Naruto Namikaze.

"_So I'm back at this dump. I don't even know why I even bothered coming back to this hellhole, it's not like anyone missed me." _Naruto thought to himself. _"Well, whatever. I don't care, as long as I get my vengeance I don't give two shits about what happens to what's left of this fucking village. And if I have anything to say about it, I'll make sure this village bathes in darkness, for the rest of eternity."_ Naruto thought while he glared at the village he was walking towards through his mask.

"This village will pay, pay for ignoring me, pay for forgetting me. This time, this time I shall not be denied my existence, this time I will prove that I'm the best, this time, I, WILL, WIN!" Naruto whispers to himself and angrily speaking normally at the end. Then he rushes off towards the village, driven by rage to move forward towards his goal.

**Well people I hope it's to your liking, and I do apologies in advance for not writing about Naruto's training, or the origins of the lantern rings and all that. But, like a magician a writer must always keep surprises and keep the audience wanting more, as for the origins *sigh* I'm gonna be completely honest with you all. There's is just no fucking way I'm writing all that fucking history, I get enough of that shit at school. Well anyway before I go on rambling about school, I hope you enjoy this story and want me to continue it, because this took about three weeks to plan this shit, and… oh god I'm rambling again. Hope you all enjoy,**

**Rate and Review, I'm Carnage945, and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: A village soon to be DAMNED!

**Hello people! Thank you all for your reviews on my stories, and I want to clarify one thing with all of you. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT I WILL GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I have been waiting too long to get this fucking account to just fucking give up on just one fucking story. As I had said in Chapter 1.**

_***FLASHBACK***_

**Like a magician a writer must always keep surprises and keep the audience wanting more.**

_***FLASHBACK***_

**SO I AM NOT FUCKING GIVING UP! (Breathes deeply) Anyway, rage fit over, this is the next chapter I have been working on so-**

**?: Hey are you done yet, I think everyone wants to get to the fucking story by now.**

**Carnage: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR PIT YOU GODDAMN FAVORTIST BASTARD! (Pulls a electric whip out of nowhere) BACK, BACK I SAY! [Whips Minato]**

**Minato: OWW! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME! I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IN NARUTO NINJA STORM 2! WHY! [Gets whipped] OWW!**

**Carnage: YOU WERE MY THIRD FAVORITE YOU IDIOT! KILLER BEE WAS MY NUMBER 1 FAVORITE AND NARUTO IN SAGE MODE WAS MY SECOND FAVORITE! GET IT RIGHT! NOW BACK INTO YOUR PIT WITH YOUR FAMILY MINUS NARUTO BECAUSE HE IS TOO AWESOME TO BE IN YOUR FAMILY! [Whips Minato again]**

**[Ahem] Sorry about him hopefully he won't get out again. [Smiles] well enjoy the chapter!**

"Naruto! There you are." Talking

"_Where is he?" thinking or singing_

"**GODDAMN YOU NINGEN!" demon talking**

"_**Fucking hate those stupid ningens" demon thinking**_

**Rasengan jutsu or ring**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Green Lantern**

**Chapter 2: A village soon to be damned!**

Naruto had just arrived at the village and was about to walk through the gates to enter the fucking hellhole that was his home for 4 years of his life. However, he was stopped by the fucking guards that were actually doing there fucking job instead of fucking around like dipshits.

"Whoa! Hold up kid, what's your business here in Konoha?" Izumo asked

"I don't think that is necessary to tell you." Naruto said in a mysterious voice. He then held up his hand when his eyes flashed violet with 4 rings in it and had a black dot in the middle of his eyes.

**[An: Yep he has the fucking RINNEGAN! Told you I had a few tricks up my sleeves.]**

With a wave of his had Naruto said in a hypnotic voice "You don't need to know of my business in Konoha." To which both Izumo and Kohetsu both replied, as if they were hypnotized "We don't need to know of your business in Konoha." Naruto then smirked behind his mask and the said "Move along."

Izumo had then replied "Move along, move along." And Naruto had got into the village without a problem. But as Naruto was walking through the village he thought of the one night that made his heart boil with ultimate rage. The night his parent had given his birth right to his sister Naruko for being the 'stronger' one of the three of them when he was the oldest by 10 minutes.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Little 3 year old Naruto, soon to be 4 years old, was walking to his parents' room to ask them if they could train him like his little sisters. However, as he got to the door and was about to knock when he heard them talking.

"Honey, what are we going to do about Naruto, if he tries out to be a shinobi then he'll only get himself killed. Plus if he's clan head then he won't be able to lead the clan. What should we do?" Naruto hears his mother tell his father, but has silent tears going down his face because of his mother's lack of faith in him.

"Well, how about this? We make Naruko clan heiress so that she and Narumi can protect Naruto, I mean she is the strongest of the three…" Naruto stopped listening after he heard his father say that. He ran away from the door and out of the house to his favorite alone spot, the cave near the Hokage monument. When Naruto got there he did the only thing any 3 year old would do when they felt unloved, he cried his heart out until he pasted out from emotional pain.

_***FLASHBACK: END***_

Naruto grit his teeth when he thought of that night, and never, ever forgot or forgave them for it. While Naruto came out of his thought process he saw a hassle happening ahead at the bank that had the funds and riches of all the clans and businesses in Konoha. Naruto smirked and dashed to the top of a building where he made a change of costume.

**[An: think of the Music Meister from Batman Brave and the Bold: Mayhem of the Music Meister, and no I don't own that either so don't even ask]**

***At the bank***

Naruko and her teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, were at the bank stopping three of the most notorious robbers in Konoha. **[An: didn't know what to call them so why don't we go with this.]** Boris the animal, Dutch the explosive, and Sergei the monster of Vorkuta.

"Why don't you kiddies quit while you're ahead. Nothing will keep us from the riches of Konoha, especially you brats." Boris said raising his word while his partners raise their weapons at them.

_**[Que the music! Play "I'm the Music Meister"]**_

"Well then it's sound like to me then it's time to rumble." Sasuke said smirking as he drew a kunai.

"Indeed but it is you who will take the _tumble!_" Dutch said singing at the end.

"I'm sorry hun but did you just sing that?" Naruko asked.

"Of course I did _not._ Wait yes I _did! I'm sounding shrill against my will and cannot stop this singing!_" Dutch sang.

"_And in my ears swear I hear a quite distinct ringing!"_ Sai sang shocking the others.

"_This silly game is very lame and someone's going to pay!"_ Boris sang holding up his fist

"_An unknown force but where's the source that has us in its way!"_ Naruko sang beautifully.

"_Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur,"_ Sergei sang.

"_The dastardly, despicable, disturbingly, inexplicable,"_ the 3 robbers sang in unison.

"_And infinitely kickable!"_ Boris sang.

"_That filthy rotten rat is,"_ the six sang together.

"_The Music Meister!"_ Naruto sang as he appeared in front of the bank doors.

The others saw him and raised their weapons at him (swords, kunais, and a bow and arrows). Naruto put his hands up and sang _"Put down your arms my friends. Your arrows, knives, and swords. Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power cords!"_

The six of them fell into a trance and started dancing as Naruto kept singing

"_Good guys or bad guys it doesn't really matter, you are all just slaves, to my hypnotic pattern. As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice, but to do my evil bidding when you hear this booming voice!_

_I'm the Music Meister! (He's the Music Meister!)_

_And everyone just fawns. (He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns)_

_And so for me it's destiny to be the meistro of villainy, yes I'm the Music Meister and I'm here to settle the score!"_

"You see I too have plans for this bank, and now that I've established who's in charge, GET TO WORK!" Naruto said demandingly having the six seal up all the money in the bank into a large scroll.

Meanwhile, on top of a building near the bank, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina stood looking at the scene in front of them.

Minato turns to his wife and says "well you don't see that every day, huh?"

She turns to him and says "*SHUSH* It's getting good." And then quickly turns back to watching the bank while Minato sweatdrops.

Naruto, already knowing that there were two people watching, thought to himself _"Great, they're here. I got to stall them till I get every last drop of money from this bank."_ And begins to sing again.

"_Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir, But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher, The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, And it was then, with wicked glee, I made those puppets dance,_

I'm the Music Meister, (He's the Music Meister)

And everyone just fawns, (He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns)

I'm the Music Meister, crime became my path,

Naruko then sung in a solo _"He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath"_

Naruto stopped for a moment and turned to Naruko and said "that voice, Beautiful."

Naruto then walked to Naruko singing pitches and she sung the pitches back to him, both got closer and closer until they were right in front of each other. Naruto, in a trance, was going to go in for a kiss but a tri-pronged kunai wized past his face and snapped him out of the trance. Naruto looked over to where the kunai was when he saw Minato and Kushina Namikaze standing right there a few meters away from him. Naruto, wanting to mess with them a bit, decided to act if he doesn't know them.

"Aaaand who are you suppose to be? A blond freak in a jacket and a hot badass redhead? No offence but if this is all the Hokage sends to stop me, then he's out of his fucking mind." Naruto said with a smirk while Minato fell back anime style and Kushina blushed until she was blood red under the compliments.

"I'm Minato Namikaze and that's my wife you're talking about!" Minato shouted. However Naruto didn't care and kept flirting with his 'mother'.

"So what's your name beautiful? I bet you are an angle, 'cause you look like you've flown down from heaven." Naruto said making Kushina blush even redder.

"K-kushina, and you are?" Kushina stuttered.

"Well sorry angel, for if my name you seek then you might never hear, for you see, however, these lips are sealed." Naruto said cryptically pissing Minato off to no end on how this person was flirting with his wife and she did nothing to stop him. Having enough, Minato walked up to Naruto and kicked him away from Kushina.

"Stop flirting with my wife! Now as Hokage I demand that you let these people go from this Genjutsu and turn yourself in!" Minato shouted at Naruto.

"Well Hokage, I'm sorry but my works not done yet." Naruto said as he went through hand signs in a blur and then called out,

**Fire style: Lion's Roar of Searing Flames! **_**[An: I do own this though and a few other jutsu to]**_

Naruto roared out a humungous ball of fire that was twice the size of a Grand fireball jutsu. Minato and Kushina just barely made it out of the way and the fireball had hit the building behind them. Naruto took this time to start singing again to get his puppets to fight the Namikaze.

"_You better tow the line, you see, because your wills belong to me, and now my friends you have the chance...  
To show the Namikaze how well you dance!"_

Naruto had laughed evilly at the end as the six puppets begun to fight the Namikaze. While the Namikaze were distracted Naruto finished collecting the funds and riches into the large scroll and strapped it to his back. Naruto had saw the Namikaze almost beaten, when he then remembered that he needed a distraction to escape. Naruto then remembered about the blazing building, and smirked evilly. Naruto made his way out of the bank to near where the puppets were defeating the Namikaze and sung,

"_And now that Namikaze's been delayed, your usefulness has passed, A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast,_

_I'm the Music Meister, I cannot help but boast, (He's the Music Meister, under his spell we're toast)_

I'm the Music Meister, I won the day, now I must fly, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!"

Naruto finished as he disappeared in a shroud of darkness while the six puppets were kicking into the blazing building forcing the Namikaze to save them. They rushed to the six and grabbed them and threw them away from the burning building and knocking them out of the trance they were in. The Namikaze adults knocked out the robbers and then turned to the genin.

"You three alright? That was pretty intense back there." Minato asked with a serious look on his face, while the genin were confused until they remembered what had happened including when they were in the trance.

"Well you all can save your anger and report for the council meeting I'm gonna call, this is a serious event and the village is now in debt. Go home all of you and prepare your report for the council in two hours got it?" Minato asks. At seeing their nods, he dismissed the 3 genins and sighed while looking at the sunset. _"What am I going to tell the village when word of this gets out?"_ Minato thought to himself as he stated walking home, too tired to use **hirashin** to get home.

***With Naruto***

Inside the cave where Naruto had found his lantern and ring, Naruto sealed his large scroll into a smaller scroll so that Minato won't be on his ass for stealing the money and hypnotizing his sister.

"There, now that's done and over with I'll need to build a base in here so that no one will find the money and me. Kukuku, maybe coming back here wasn't such a bad idea." Naruto said chuckling like a mad man.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter, because it took three days to do it. Anyway hope you Rate and review this story and enjoy the rest of your day or whatever the hell time your reading this-**

**?: (Whining voice) CARNAGE, ARE YOU COMING TO BED OR NOT?!**

**Carnage: oh shit I forgot. (Shouts back) I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND TSUNADE! (Looks back at the readers) What? Don't judge, she's extremely hot, and I know a few guys out there that wish they could get with her.**

**Anyway! Rate and Review and I'll see you all next time! Bye everybody!**

**Oh and before I forget, I'll be hosting a pole on who Naruto should fall in love with here are the options**

**Naruko**

**Kushina**

**Sakura**

**Other**

**Well see you guys later!**


End file.
